Warriors: Bravehearts
by Kimmchar
Summary: Young Silverkit is born into Leafclan. Not knowing her future, follow her through apprenticeship,warrior hood and, maybe even, leadership.
1. Alliegences

_** Warriors- Brave Hearts Book 1- Dark Secrets**_

_****__LeafClan_

___**Leader **_Amberstar: Large Ginger Tomcat with a darker ginger tail tip and long scar running down his back . Amber eyes

_**Deputy **_Blackshadow: Large black tom with orange markings. Icy blue eyes

**_Medicine cat _**Brokendusk :a old, black she cat with white paws and a white blaze on forehead.

Apprentice- Sparrowpaw

_**Warriors**_

Redrush: Black she-cat with red paws and muzzle. Green eyes

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Juniperclaw: Dark Black Tomcat with a white tail. Purple eyes

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Frostheart: Silver tom cat with white paws. Green eyes.

Grayfern: Ex-medicine cat . Dark gray she cat. Has a black marking on her back. Amber eyes

Slashtalon: Young Light Gray warrior with many scars. Green eyes

Rosewhisper: Black she cat with a red foot. Silver eyes.

Ferretclaw: Ginger tom with a brown foot. Brown eyes

**_Apprentices_**

Silverpaw: Silver she cat with a white muzzle and white paws. Amber eyes

Sparrowpaw: Brown tom with a white muzzle, chest,and front leg. Green eyes

Whitepaw: Gray she cat with a white tail. Green eyes

Leafsoul: Cream she cat with darker cream paw, ear and stripes on her head.

**_Queens_**

Ashheart: Dark gray She-cat with a white tail tip. Blue eyes. Mother of Orchidkit ( Ginger she kit with a white under belly. Light Purple eyes.) Eaglekit ( Ginger tom kit. Blue eyes. Echokit ( Dark gray she kit with a ginger paw and white tail tip. Amber eyes)

**_Elder_**

Halfheart: A brown tom cat with half his tail and ears missing. Blue eyes.

Smallshadow: Small, old Black spotted she cat. Green eyes

_**StreamClan**_

**Leader: **Featherstar: a blue she cat. Green eyes.

**Deputy: **Thrushberry: a dark brown tom cat with black tips on his ears and tail. Green eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Tansycloud: Dark brown she cat with a black tail tip. Blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Tangletail: Handsome white tom cat with a twisted tail. Green eyes.

**Queens**

Fernclaw: Blue she cat. Gray eyes. Mother of maplekit( a blue she kit with green eyes.) Foster of Blackkit( White she kit with a black marking on her back and amber eyes.)

and Fernkit ( Grey tom kit with white marking on back. Green eyes)

_**BreezeClan**_

**Leader: **Clawstar: dark gray tom cat with a black claw mark on his back. Blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Lynxpelt: Light Blue she cat with lynx markings. Silver eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Bluespots: A light blue She cat with dark blue spots. Blue eyes  
**Apprentice: **Lostlight: black tom cat who had his eyes scratched out as a apprentice. Scarred brown eyes.

**_ShadeClan_**

**Leader: **Milkstar: Light gray she cat with a lighter gray blaze on her forehead and very light gray eye dots. Green eyes.

**Deputy: **Jaguarheart: Black she cat with a dark gray spot on her head and tail tip. Green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Barkpelt: Dark brown tom cat with parts of his pelt being black. Green eyes

**Apprentice:** Rabbitpaw: light amber she cat with a stubby white tail. Green eyes


	2. Prolouge

"Leopardheart." She heard Frostheart mew. He was her best friend, even said he was the father of her kits Silverkit and Smokekit. Smokekit look like her, except he had a dark gray paw and tail. Silverkit looked different from her. She had a silver pelt like her father and she had a white muzzle and white paws.

" I'm sorry." he said. She turned her head to him, then looked down to silverkit. It then hit her."Amber." She whispered. Her kit had amber eyes, like her Smokekit died of green cough, then this. She snarled. If she ever got her paws on the rogue, he would be crowfood. She looked up at Frostheart.

" Its not your fault." She said." I'll tell the clan later."  
" These should have not happened." He said" If i had volunteered to go with you hunting, he wouldn't have got to you."  
" You couldn't of stopped him." She said." I'm not angry at you, you pretended to be the father. No one could have been a better friend. Now," She said, standing up to pad away." I will tell Amberstar what happened, and then i will take a nap." She then padded on, stopping to say." Will you take silverkit to the nursery to let her nap."

" Amberstar," She said, padding into his den." I need to talk to you."

_**Please tell me what you guys think so far. the next chapter will be way longer.**_


	3. Chapter 1

" Silverkit." She herd some one mew. She mumbled, then felt the weight of someone on her. She opened her eyes to see gray.

"Bhitekwit wet boff hof be." She said. She felt the weight go off of her." Tank you. Why did you wake me up from my nap."

" Swashtalon said he would demonstrate a fighting move to us. Come on" She said, turning around and nearly crashing into Leopardheart, Silverkit behind her. Slashtalon was sitting with Sparrowkit in front of him in the middle of the field.

" Okay kits." He said." This is a fighting move for when a cat comes at you. Sparrowkit asked, so I'll demonstrate this on him." He said, then the kit came at him and he quickly swatted at him and kicked him back with his hind legs. Silverkit then ran over to Sparrowkit, and saw he was bleeding." You hurt Sparrowkit." She heard Amberkit mew. " You did it on pawpose." Whitekit said. " I didnt mean to throw him that far, Silver-" Slahtalon looked over to see silverkit and sparrowkit gone.

" Let me check his chest to see if he broke any ribs." She heard Brokendusk say. They were in the medicine cat den, Ferretpaw took them there while Slashtalon was being yelled at by his kits.  
" Has you heard from Smokekit?" Silverkit asked. Her brother went to her den one night when he was coughing a lot. He didn't come back. Her mom said he left to a place called Starclan. She asked why he didn't say goodbye before he left. Her mom said he was in a hurry to leave. Brokendusk said she would try to talk to him when she went to a place called Mooncave.

" No, he wasn't there last time." She said. Suddenly, Silverkit felt tired, she yawned, then swayed a little. Brokendusk told Ferretpaw to take her to the nursery. When they got there, silverkit went to her mom and passed out

_one moon later_

Silverkit was nudged awake in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes to see a she cat and Ferretpaw. " Whats going on?" She whispered looking around to see Sparrowkit, Amberkit and Whitekit gone.

" Shadeclan are invading, we need to get you to the leader's den." The Female said, picking up Silverkit by her scruff. She then padded out of the nursery and to the leader's den atop of an old oak tree that fell on the camp many moons ago. The she cat then set her down." I'm Rosepaw by the way." She said. Silverkit looked at her and saw she had silver eyes.

" You gots pwetty eyes." Silverkit said.

" Thank you." Rosepaw said." I got them from my auncle. My mom said he was born blind and wandered away when he was very young. He was found in a pool of his blood, he had been attacked by a badger."

Silverkit was then pinned to the ground. She looked over to see Sparrowkit on her. She rolled over, using one of the moves Slashtalon showed them on him. She then pinned him down by hold his front shoulders down and looked at him. She then got pushed off and play fighted with Amberkit for a little while, until Halfheart asked her to stop.

She looked over to see that in the leader's den was her, Whitekit, Amberkit, Sparrowkit, Smallshadow, Halfheart, Rosepaw and Ashheart.

Ashheart had announced a few days ago she was having kits. She didn't say the father, but Amberstar had a smile on his face.

Silverkit heard a loud hiss followed by someone shouting Shadeclan, attack. Then all she herd was hissing and spitting. Rosepaw was standing at the entrance looking at the battle. Silverkit padded over to her and looked down. She saw that Amberstar and Blackshadow were fighting side-by-side. Her mom was fighting a Shadeclan cat that was black and was bleeding a lot. A few moments later, the cat fled. She saw that Slashtalon was Gaurding the medicine cat den. Frostheart was clawing at a amber Shadeclan cat. Juniperclaw and Redrush were attacking a white Shadeclan cat, who fled. She heard Rosepaw gasp. She looked over and gasped too. It wasn't the just fact that there was a Large Shadeclan cat climbing the tree. Or the fact Sparrowkit was outside the den. It was the because the Shadeclan cat was right in front of Sparrowkit.

Sparrowkit turned and saw the Shadeclan cat. He tried to run, but the tom put it's paw on his tail. Rosepaw started to climb down to help Sparrowkit, but slipped and tumbled down the fallen oak. Silverkit climbed down to help her friend. She hissed, then lunged at the Shadeclan tom, making him fall to the ground, but he got right back up. Then, she bit his paw and he threw her to the ground. He chuckled, then was going to pounce on her, but was lunged at his side, falling down and being pinned down.

Silverkit looked over to see Slashtalon pinning the tom down." Don't touch my kit!" He shouted into the tom's ear, then started to attack him.

" Shadeclan, Flee!" She herd a cat shout. The Shadeclan cats then fled.

Slashtalon looked over to see Sparrowkit was bleeding on his back. He padded over, grabbed him by his scruff, and ran to Brokendusk's den. Silverkit followed him.

When they got inside, they saw that Grayfern was being treated for her wounds. She had a patch of fur missing and her left ear was torn.

Rosepaw was laying in a moss bed. She had a bunch of cobweb wrapped around two sticks on her front paw, and cobweb on her back. She then started talking to Grayfern.

" I couldnt believe you could move that fast." She said, wowed. " Well, I saw that you were really injured, so I just acting the way I thought I should. I didnt escape without an injury though," Grayfern mewed." She took a good chunk of fur from my side and tore my ear."

Rosepaw spoke again." But you fought the deputy and, caused her to make Shadeclan retreat." Slashtalon cleared his throut. Brokendusk looked at him, then looked at Sparrowkit, and widened her eyes.

_Two Weeks later  
_

Though Leafclan won the battle, it didn't go without a cost. Rosepaw broke her front paw, making her be behind in training. Amberstar lost a life, making him have only 3 left. Sparrowkit had a large gash on his back, making it hurt if he moved. He stayed in the medicine cat den for a week until the injury healed. Worst of all, Shadowstorm was killed. Slashtalon said that it was the same cat that attacked Sparrowkit. His name was Marshclaw, a tom that was dark brown with a white tail. Slashtalon had seen his mate dead and looked to see the tom attacking Sparrowkit. He ran up the tree and lunged at the tom. He didn't know Silverkit was there until they were in Brokendusk's den. That is what he said to the Clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the branches of the fallen oak for a Clan meeting!" Amberstar shouted. Once the cats where around, Amberstar continued."Six moons ago, Shadowstorm gave birth to two kits. Five moons ago, a young kit wandered right into our camp. They are now old enough to become apprentices. Whitekit, Amberkit, And Sparrowkit, please step forward." Silverkit looked over to see that their pelts were shiny, Slashtalon probly groomed them earlier.

" Whitekit, from now until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw." He scanned the clan." Redrush, you are loyal to the clan, have good judgment and patience. I hope you pass this onto Whitepaw_._" Redrush and Whitepaw touched noses.

" Amberkit from now, until you earn you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Grayfern, you deserve your first apprentice. Amberpaw will be your apprentice, I hope you pass your patience onto him." Amberpaw and Grayfern touched noses.

" Sparrowkit from now-" Sparrowkit interrupted him" I would like to train as a medicine cat." He said. Amberstar nodded." Okay, then from now until you earn you medicine cat name, you will be known as Sparrowpaw." Brokendusk padded up to him and touched his nose.

Cats started to stand to leave.

" Wait, before you leave, I think one more kit deserves to be an apprentice." Amberstar looked towards Silverkit." Silverkit, please come up." Leopardheart gasped and quickly groomed Silverkit's fur, then sent her to climb the branches." Silverkit from now, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Juniperclaw, you are a fine warrior, and deserve your first apprentice. Silverpaw will be your apprentice." Silverpaw touched noses with Juniperclaw.

The cats below the oak began to leave for there warrior duties. " Silverpaw, I get to go to the training hollow to learn a fighting move!" Amberpaw told her, padding to the entrance that led to the hollow.

Silverpaw looked up to Juniperclaw. " Why don't you go ask Whitepaw and her mentor if they'd like to go walk around the territory with us?" Juniperclaw suggested. Silverpaw nodded and padded to Whitepaw.

" Hey, Whitepaw, want to ask Redrush if she wants to walk around the territory will Juniperclaw and I?" She asked.

Whitepaw nodded and asked Redrush. Then they walked to her and Juniperclaw. They all walked out of the camp entrance, Juniperclaw and Redrush in front, Whitepaw and Silverpaw in the back.

" I'm so tired!" Whitepaw shouted. The tour around the territory had taken all day, It was close to moon high when they got back. They padded into the apprentice den.

" There you are!" Ferretpaw shouted. They looked in the den to see Amberpaw fast asleep. between his moss nest was two new ones, and then Rosepaw was lying in her bed looking at them.

" He wouldn't let me sleep until you two came back." She told them. Ferretpaw looked in the direction of the empty nests.

" We made your nest and put feathers in them to make sure you were extra comfy." He said, then layed down next to Rosepaw's bed. Whitepaw lyed in the nest next to Amberpaw. Silverpaw got the nest between Whitepaw and Rosepaw.

" Good Night." Rosepaw said, all of them falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter two**_

_Two weeks later_

" Mouse dung!" Whitepaw shouted. Silverpaw and Ferretpaw were with her and they were hunting for the elders. Whitepaw had just missed a rabbit, causing it to run onto Breezeclan territory.

" It's alright," Ferretpaw said" Lets just take our catches back to the clan and feed the elders." Silverpaw nodded and began to pad to where they buried their catches. They padded to camp with their mouths full of fresh kill. Whitepaw had caught a mouse and two pigeons. Silverpaw had caught three mice, a pigeon and a rabbit with Ferretpaw. Ferretpaw caught two mice, a pigeon and the rabbit with Silverpaw. They walked into camp, put their catch in the fresh kill pile, and brought a rabbit for the elders.

" Thank you sweaty." Halfheart said. Smallshadow said nothing, just stuffed her face with rabbit." That's her way of saying thanks."

Silverpaw nodded and padded out of the elder's den. Juniperclaw was on a patrol, so she couldn't leave camp yet. She decided to make sure Ashheart had something to eat. She padded to the fresh kill pile and got a pigeon for her. She went to the nursery and gave the pigeon to Ashheart.

" Thank you," Ashheart said." I was starving, No one checked on me, and I cant leave the nursery yet." Ashheart had her kits two days ago. There were three, a tom and two she kits. The tom was Ginger with blue eyes named Eaglekit, One of the she kits was Dark gray, had a ginger paw, white tail tip and amber eyes, her name was Echokit . The last she kit was Ginger and had a white under belly, She had light purple eyes like her uncle, her name was Orchidkit.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the branches of fallen oak for a clan meeting!" Amberstar shouted.

All the cats began to gather under the oak, Juniperclaw's patrol just came in as Amberstar started.

" Tonight, we will go to the gathering. The following cats have been chosen, Frostheart, Amberpaw, Silverpaw, Ferretpaw, Grayfern, Brokendusk, and Sparrowpaw. Any cats whose name was called are to go rest for tonight. We will wake you when the moon is up."

The cats began to leave for patrols, all except the cats that had to go to the gathering. Silverpaw padded into her den. And layed in her nest.

_That night_

" Wake up, it's time to leave." Amberpaw said. Silverpaw mumbled. Amberpaw pounced on her." Wake up." He grabbed her foot and proceeded to pull her to where the cats were assembled.

" Silverpaw, what are you doing?" Sparrowpaw asked her.

" Conserving energy, duh." She said sitting up to groom herself.

" Leafclan, lets go." Amberstar said.

They headed out with Amberstar in the lead, Brokendusk and Frostheart behind him, then it was Blackshadow and Grayfern, Sparrowpaw and Amberpaw, Then Ferretpaw and Silverpaw were at the end.

They padded out of their territory, Then through the tree filled Breeseclan territory. They padded across the bridge that led to Fourpool. They stepped into the cave and inside was a large opening that you could see the moon through.

Silverpaw could tell by their scent that Streamclan was already here. Amberstar flicked his tail a signal and Silverpaw climbed down to where the other cats were.

Ferretpaw nudged her " Follow me." He said, padding to where Streamclan was. Silverpaw follow him and saw that he was talking to a blue apprentice " This is Maplepaw, she became an apprentice a moon before you."

" Hi." Silverpaw said. Maplepaw dipped her head.

" Ferretpaw has told me a lot about you." Maplepaw said." Sorry about your brother."

Silverpaw nodded." It's alright." She said. She heard a yowling and was told the Gathering was about to start. She looked up to see the leaders and deputy's on rocks in the middle of a pool of water.

The cat she guessed was Milkstar started. " The prey has been running well this moon. One of our queens, Waterpool, has kitted. Nothing suspicious has happened near our borders, except that Kilo attacked one of our patrols and we spotted a fox and chased it off our territory, it ran onto Streamclan territory, So it may be still there."

Amberstar nodded and stepped forward." Prey has been running well. We have four new apprentices, Silverpaw, Sparrowpaw, Whitepaw, and Amberpaw. Ashheart kitted a few days ago, and one of our cats, Shadowstorm, was killed in battle. That's all." Amberstar glared at Milkstar, then stepped back.

A Tom stepped forward." Prey in Breezeclan has been running smoothly. Nothing else is to be reported."

Featherstar stepped forward." Thank you Clawstar. Prey has been fine this moon. One of our warriors, Hedgepath, fell into the badder part of the river current and drowned. Also we have two new apprentices, Fernpaw and Blackpaw." Two apprentices stood up, then sat down.

" Is that all?" Amberstar asked. Featherstar nodded and the leaders began to jump rocks back.

" Its time for us to leave." Ferretpaw told nodded and padded back to where her clan was gathered together. They walked back, but when they were going past Streamclan, Silverpaw heard a noise and wandered off to see what it was.

" Hello?" Silverpaw asked, padded to where she heard the noise.

"Psst, over here." A cat whispered among the reeds. Silverpaw walked in and saw a Grey tom sitting in a reed bush.

" Hi, I'm Fernpaw." He said." I saw you at the gathering and wanted to talk to you, but that other cat was with you."

Silverpaw nodded." Why did you want to talk to me?" She asked.

" I dunno, I thought you looked like you would be interesting to talk to." He said.

" Fernpaw!" Silverpaw heard.

" Look, right now Isn't good, but in three days, meet me at the river border between my clan and yours. Make sure you aren't followed. Do it during nightfall." He said, standing up and padding out of the reeds.

_Later_

" There you are Silverpaw, where did you go?" Blackshadow asked quietly as she padded into camp. She went to the fresh kill pile and set down a mouse.

" I heard a mouse and wanted to get it before it ran off." She answered. Blackshadow gave her a weird look. Then sighed and said.

" Fine, but you should know I dont believe with you being as good a hunter as you are, that it would take you that long to catch one mouse. What ever your doing, it better not in any way harm the clan." Silverpaw nodded and Blackshadow padded to the warriors den.

_The next morning_

Silverpaw walked into the medicine cat den. She had to tell someone what happened last night.

" Hey Silverpaw." Rosepaw said. She was laying in a moss nest, the wrap still around her leg." How're you today?"

" Good Rosepaw, have you seen Sparrowpaw?" Silverpaw asked. Rosepaw nodded." He's in the leader's den."

Silverpaw sighed. If there was one think she would change about her clan, it was where the leader's den was. She absolutely HATED climbing that tree.

" Sparrowpaw." Silverpaw said as she saw her freind climb down from the tree." I need to tell you something."

Brokendusk looked at Silverpaw, then Sparrowpaw." Sparrowpaw, take Silverpaw with you and go gather herbs, we're low on Cobwebs and Comfrey."

Sparrowpaw nodded and walked out of the camp with Silverpaw. After a little while he stopped and looked at her.

" What did you want to talk about?" He asked her.

" Hows it been being a medicine cat?" Silverpaw asked.

" Eh, Okay. Rosepaw gets her cast off tomorrow." He answered.

" Recieve any prophecies lately?" She asked.

" No, not even a dream from starclan." He said, then looked her in the eyes. " Now what was the real reason you wanted to talk to me?"

_**Okay, so I'm not gonna be able to post my chapters very often, but when i do they will be at least two thousand or more words.**_


	5. Chapter 3

"Psst, Over here." Fernpaw said. It was nightfall and, like he had asked, Silverpaw was at the border. She looked both ways, then hopped across the stones that led to Streamclan territory.

" Hey, you came." He said. Silverpaw looked at him, then saw that there was prey at his feet." I caught this for you."

He nudged the fish towards her. She bent down and took a bite into it. It tasted like pigeon that crawled into rosemary. She ate the rest of it, besides, she's had waay worse prey. Once when she was a kit, she had to eat a rat! She didn't mind though, it was better then starving.

" Thanks, sorry I didn't bring any prey." Silverpaw said.

" It's alright, you can next time." Silverpaw nodded.

" So where do you guys play?" She asked. Fernpaw stood up" Follow me."

They walked to a little house whose roof was half gone. They walked in and Silverpaw saw that there was a ton of grass in it and, there was a little pipe like thing stick out of the ground. Fernpaw walked to the pipe and climbed into it. Silverpaw stoped, gave it and weird look and followed. She climbed and saw the pipe was preety big, a warrior could fit in it. She kept walking, then saw light and felt rock under her feet. She looked around and saw that they were in a tunnel. Fernpaw looked at her.

" This is called Marshplace, because of when it rains." He said" You, Maplepaw, Ferretpaw and I are the only ones who know about it." _So Ferretpaw sneaks out too._Silverpaw thought.

" Maplepaw was walking Ferretpaw back to your clan when the ground broke under them." He said." They explored it, until it was moonhigh. They decided to keep it secret and then Maplepaw told me. We hang out here every few nights. When we meet, we say when we will meet next." He looked at her." Ferretpaw doesn't know you came here tonight, I'll tell him when we meet next."

" When's that?" Silverpaw asked.

" A week before halfmoon." He answered." I would give you the tour, but we took the long way here and the sun's coming up." Silverpaw looked to see the sun just rising _Great_ She thought. " If you go to the left tunnel, walk until it starts to raise, then take a right and you'll be in the training hollow." She nodded and ran the way home.

_In camp_

Silverpaw walked into camp. She looked around to see everyone already up_,_and That they were hurt.

She walked to Rosepaw." What happened?"

" Shadeclan attacked again."

" Any one seriously injured or dead?"

" No."

" Silverpaw!" Blackshadow shouted. He was storming her way." Where have you been, You don't have a single scratch on you."

" She was with me." Silverpaw looked to see Sparrowpaw talking." When the battle started, she went to the medicine den to help protect it with Rosepaw."

" Is this true?" Blackshadow asked them.

" Yes." Silverpaw said.

" Yeah, She only left camp because we were hunting late and she wanted to pick up our freshkill." Rosepaw answered. Blackshadow nodded and padded away.

" What did you really do?" Rosepaw asked. Silverpaw sighed.

_Later_

So, Silverpaw said she was meeting with Fernpaw. That's all she said, she didn't say anything about the tunnels, or Ferretpaw. If Rosepaw found out, he would be fleeing to the twoleg place by now. Amberstar said he was tired of Shadeclan attacking them, so he was sending a raid on their camp tonight. The raid consisted of Blackshadow, Leopardheart, Juniperclaw_, _Whitepaw, Ferretpaw, Amberpaw, Slashtalon, Silverpaw, Amberstar, and Grayfern.

" But why can't I go with them?" Rosepaw said.

" Your paw still needs to heal some more." Brokendusk snapped back.

" But-" Rosepaw said

" No buts, your staying in camp!" Brokendusk interrupted.

" Fine!" Rosepaw shouted, stomping back into the medicine cat den.

Brokendusk rolled her eyes" Stupid apprentice." She then padded to the freshkill pile and picked out a mouse.

" H-hey Silverpaw, can I go hunting with you?" A little voice said beside her. She looked down to see Echokit at her paws.

" I'm sorry Echokit, but you can't go out the camp." She answered.

" But Why." Echokit whined.

" Your too little, how about this, I'll show you some hunting moves, Would that cheer you up?" She asked. Echokit jumped up and hopped around going ' I get to know how to hunt.' Silverpaw chuckled. Once Echokit calmed down, she started with the hunting crouch.

" Okay, now make sure that you tail isn't flicked back and forth." She said, watching Echokit glide across the ground. " Now, pretend this leaf is a mouse." Echokit slide over, Then lifted her haunches and pounced on the leaf, Betting it around and playing with it. Ashheart came out the nursery.

" There you are Echokit, You know your not allowed out the den without someone watching you." She said. Echokit pranced over to her.

" Silverpaw taught me the hunting crouch." She said, then showed her mom it by sliding to her, then pouncing on her tail. Ashheart laughed.

" At least you didn't try wondering into the woods." Was her answer. She looked at Silverpaw. " Thanks for making sure she didn't wonder too far."

Silverpaw shrugged." Welcome." Echokit yawned." You should probably put her down for a nap."

Ashheart gave her the look of ' You don't think I would know that.' Silverpaw padded to the apprentice den.

" Silverpaw, your on the Shadeclan patrol." Blackshadow told her." Your with Ferretpaw, Amberpaw, and Grayfern." Silverpaw nodded and joined the patrol.

_Forest_

" Man, I cant wait to tear the pelts of those Shadeclan cats tonight." Ferretpaw said, the pretended to be fighting a warrior.

" Shhh." Grayfern said." Not so close to the border"

The patrol padded up to renew the scent markers. They kept padding along the border.

" Look, it's those weakling Leaf cats." A brown Shadeclan tom said.

" At least we don't eat twoleg food, Gorseheart." Grayfern said.

" Hmpf, I think my apprentice needs to see how to fight." Gorseheart said to a little Black cat.

The cat nodded and Gorseclaw pounced on Grayfern, The apprentice pounced onto Amberpaw. Silverpaw lept onto the apprentice, Ferretpaw lept on to the warrior. She clawed at him, getting him off of Amberpaw. Then Amberpaw pounced onto the Apprentice. They attacked the cat, till it ran back to it's side of the border, Gorseclaw right behind him.

" Everyone okay?" Grayfern asked.

" We've got a few scratches, but we're fine" Ferretpaw said. Grayfern nodded, then padded back to camp with the patrol. They padded into camp and Grayfern padded up to Amberstar's den to tell him what happened on the patrol.

" Ouch." Silverpaw said. She was sitting in the medicine cat den with Ferretpaw and Amberpaw.

" Well it's gonna sting." Brokendusk snapped, then continued treating her wounds." There, now leave."

" Sorry about Brokendusk, she's been moody lately." Sparrowpaw said." She's going to be a elder soon, so I'm probly going to get my medicine cat name soon."

Silverpaw sighed, then looked at her paws." Well, good luck with being that." She said, then padded to Rosepaw to share a rabbit with her.

_That night_

The patrol for the raid was quietly walking to the Shadeclan camp. They were walking into their territory. Then they were right outside the camp.

" Leafclan, attack!" Amberstar shouted, then they all stormed into the camp to see the cats were all awake and ready to battle. Silverpaw tackled the tom called Gorseclaw, then started batting his ears. She was then pounced on by another warrior, a white one. He started claw on her belly, then she used her hind legs and kicked him off. She looked around to see that each cat was attacking two or three cats at a time. She was tackled again, this time by a blue she cat. The cat bit into her forepaw. She hissed, then bit into her ear and then tackled her too. She clawed fiercely at her belly. She then bite into her tail, let go and clawed at her till she left. She was then pounced onto and had the wind knocked out of her. The cat clawed at her back. Silverpaw used one of the moves that Juniperclaw showed her and rolled over onto the cat attacking her and clawed him across the face. The cat ran and she looked around the camp again. They needed help. She ran to Blackshadow, pulling a cat off of him. Blackshadow hissed and the cat ran away.

" We need help, there are more Shadeclan than our cats." Silverpaw said. Blackshadow looked around then nodded." Streamclan is closest, so I'll run there." And with that she took off.  
She ran across the territory, onto Streamclan and into their camp.  
" Help us" She said as she ran in. A blue she cat came out.  
" Why should we help you." She asked  
" My clan has been being tormented by Shadeclan and we finally invaded their territory, but they were prepared. We have fewer warriors then them. We need your help to help us stop Shadeclan from attacking us." The cat nodded

" Fernpaw, Maplepaw, Blackpaw, Tangletail, Fishheart, Otterlily, Frostsalmon, Gnarledtooth, Flutterstream and Fernclaw, follow this cat." The she cat said. Silverpaw nodded at the cats, then ran the way to the Shadeclan camp. She and all the cats ran into the camp. She attacked another cat. The cat ran and she looked around. What she saw made her heart stop. Her mother was lying down, bleeding fiercely. She ran to her mom, tears in her eyes.  
" Mom, w-what h-happened?" She asked. Her mom looked at her.  
"M-Marshtalon h-he t-tried to k-kill y-you." She said." He w-was about-t t-to p-pounce o-on you w-when you r-ran to get h-help."  
Her mom let out a shudder, then stopped breathing." M-mom no, d-don't leave me" She said, shoving her mussel into her mom's fur." D-don't leave me yet."

She lifted her head, and stood up, unsheathing her claws. 'He killed my mom. He needs to pay' She thought, picking him out of the crowd. He was attacking Maplepaw. She ran across the battle field, pouncing on him. She pinned him to the ground.  
" Never touch my clan mates again you filthy piece of crow-food." She spat in his face, then went forward and bit into his throat. She heard his blood swell in his throat, him gasping for air. " That's what you get for killing cats." She said. She looked at Maplepaw. " You okay?" She asked.  
" I'm fine, thanks for saving my butt." Maplepaw said." I was sure I was gonna die."  
The battling stopped. The Streamclan cats left and so did the Leafclan. Silverpaw walked to where the cats were. She gasped. ' No, no, no, no, no, no. Why did he have to die.' She thought. Laying next to her mom, was Amberpaw.


	6. Chapter 4

_Back at camp _

Silverpaw went back to camp with everyone else. Her mom and Amberpaw's bodies were layed in the middle of the camp. She heard Whitepaw cry, Sparrowpaw, Rosepaw, And Brokendusk came out of the den. Sparrowpaw looked at her mom, then her and mouthed the words 'sorry'. Silverpaw then started to cry. Her mom was the only family she had left in the clan. Ferretpaw walked up to her, and she put her face in his chest fur. She kept crying, Ferretpaw licking her head.

" Silverpaw." She heard Smallshadow say." It's going to be okay."

Silverpaw sniffled. She looked at Smallshadow and saw her smile." Th-thank Sm-smallshadow."

"Welcome sweety, now why don't you come with me into my den and we'll talk, Okay?" Silverpaw nodded." Good, now Ferretpaw, be a dear and grab us some freshkill. He nodded, but before he could move Amberstar called for the cats to gather.

" Tonight, I speak before my clan to bring sad news. Leopardheart and Amberpaw have been killed. We would have lost the battle if Streamclan didn't come to help us. I have realized that there are two aprentices that need warrior names. Ferretpaw, Redpaw, please come up." Silverpaw looked at Ferretpaw, who had a shocked look on his face. Then he looked at her and she smiled." Go" she said. Ferretpaw nodded, then padded to the top of fallen oak.

" Ferretpaw, you have trained hard in the ways of a warrior. Do you promise to fight for your clan, even if it means you may die." Ferretpaw nodded." Then I give you your warrior name. You will be known as Ferretclaw." He touched noses with him and Ferretclaw licked his shoulder. " Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of the warrior code, even if it means death?" She nodded." Then from this day forth you will be known as Redwhisper." Redwhisper touched noses and licked Amberstar's shoulder.

"Redwhisper, Ferretclaw, Redwhisper, Ferretclaw!" The cats shouted.

" Tonight, they shall sit in vigil. We will also have Leopardheart and Amberpaw's vigil tonight." Amberstar shouted over the cats.

_The next morning_

Juniperclaw had let Silverpaw sleep in, Her staying up next to her mom's body_. _She woke up, yawned and stretched_. _She walked out of her den to see it was nearly sunhigh. She blinked in the bright light, then looked around the camp for Juniperclaw. Blackshadow said he was in the training hollow.

When she reached the training hollow, Juniperclaw was nowhere to be seen. _Ambush_ She thought, then walked to the middle of the hollow and tried to see if she could scent him.

Nothing.

She looked around, and kept seeing if she could scent anything, but no luck. She shrugged and decided to go try to hunt. She walked out of the training hollow and started to hunt. She scented a Rabbit and got into a hunting crouch. She slowly walked through the undergrowth, then saw the rabbit. It was nice and plump, Which surprised her since leafbare was about to start. She slowly moved forward, Then got ready and pounced, but something else also came out at the same time. The two cats collided. She looked up, expecting it to be Juniperclaw, but it wasn't him. She unsheathed her claws and hissed at the intruder.

" What are you doing on my territory?" She spat. The cat stepped forward. It was a she cat, she was Creamy brown, with a darker cream back paw and ear, along with some stripes on her face. She had dark blue eyes.

" I am looking for the clan of leaf." She said.

" You mean leafclan?" Silverpaw asked. The she cat nodded." Well your here, what do you want."

" I'm Sandy, I have been having these dreams, and they sent me to this forest. I wish to train to be a warrior."

Silverpaw looked at her, She was an adult and she scented twoleg scent on her, it was stale, but still it was twoleg. Then it hit her. She was a kittypet!

"Why do you want to join us, kittypet?" She snarled.

The she cat shrugged." I don't really know, but these dreams. They sent me here."

Silverpaw nodded."You can come back to camp with me, but try anything and I swear that will be the last thing you do." The she cat nodded and padded with Silverpaw back to camp.

They walked into the camp, and Silverpaw told her to stay put. Silverpaw then padded up fallen oak, and into Amberstar's den. " Come in" He said. She padded in." Ah, Silverpaw how are you today?" He asked, concern in his eyes." Fine" She said." I went out hunting-"" Well what did you find?" He asked." Nothing-""Nothing? How do you not find anything. Your one of our best hunters." " That's what I came to talk to you about, I found a cat." Amberstar nodded." Well, what did you do?" " The cat said she wished to join our clan, I brought her here to-"

" You brought her into our clan!" He shouted." Silverpaw, why would you do that?" She bit back snarling at him to let her finish." So you could see if she was clan material."

Amberstar and Silverpaw padded down the tree, To see cats staring at sandy.

" Hello." She said when she saw Amberstar.

" Hello." He answered." Silverpaw has told me you wish to join our clan."

" Yes, I do" She said.

" Well, you don't seem to look like a soft kittypet, nor a heartless rouge." A look of hurt came onto Sandy's eyes." You may join our clan, I would call the cats, but it seems you all are gathered around us." He said, looking around. " This is""Sandy" she told him. He nodded" This is Sandy and she will be joining our clan."

The cats began to murmur to themselves. " I'll give her a warrior name, but she will be in the apprentices den till I say she may leave. Her war-" " May I pick my own name?" Sandy asked. gasps were heard around camp." Well, the warrior code say nothing against it so sure." Sandy nodded." Well, in my dreams, the cats that told me to leave all had leaf in their names, Leafpool, Spottedleaf, Leafstar, and they all told me to come to Leafclan. So I only see it fit that I have Leaf somewhere in my name."

Amberstar nodded." Then you shall be called Leafsoul." She nodded" Also, since she found her, Silverpaw will be training you." Silverpaw hissed." Why am I being punished?"

Amberstar ignored her." Show her around our borders." He told Silverpaw. She stood up and her belly growled. She hadn't eaten since The day before. She looked at Leafsoul, then padded out of the camp entrance.

" This is the Shadeclan border." She said as they padded past it. " They are called that because they hunt at night and have Trees everywhere that make it very dark there."

They continued walking for a little while. Then stopped."This is the Breezeclan territory." She told her." They hunt in the large oak trees that cover their territory. Their camp is even in a tree." They then walked some more.

"Finally, this is the Streamclan border." She said." They hunt in the water. We used to do that, but we gave it up. They have very marshy territory. The camp is surrounded by water."

Leafsoul nodded. And Silverpaw padded back to camp. When they walked in, Her stomach growled loudly.

" Silverpaw, eat now!" She turned around to Echokit trying to carry her a squirrel. Silverpaw chuckled. She padded over and grabbed the Squirrel.

" Wanna share." She asked Echokit, sitting down. She nodded and Silverpaw took a bite, then let Echokit take a bite. She chewed it, then swallowed and took another bite. Echokit did the same. They finished the Squirrel and both yawned. Silverpaw looked up to see the it was getting dark. She picked up Echokit and walked into the nursery with her.

" There you are." Ashheart said. She looked at Silverpaw." She didn't cause any trouble, Did she?" Silverpaw shook her head." She just tried to carry a squirrel to me." Ashheart chuckled.  
" She really likes you, I hope you get to be her mentor." Silverpaw nodded, and saw that Echokit and her sibling were sleeping and Ashheart was begining to drift off too. Silverpaw left the nursery and went into the apprentice den. Whitepaw was in there already. It felt weird that only her and Whitepaw were there. Leafsoul was off to the corner, passed out.

" Weird, Isn't it?" Whitepaw asked. " It feels really quit without him here."

Silverpaw nodded. " It's too quiet, and so cold." She answered

" I wish Amberpaw wasn't gone." Silverpaw nodded. They both yawned. They both said goodnight and fell asleep.

_Silverpaw opened her eyes to see that she was in a field. There was another cat in front of her. She thought he looked familiar. He was a brown spotted tom, had a black paw and half his tail was black. He looked at her and she saw green eyes like Emeralds stare back at her. Then it hit her. 'Smokekit!' She said. It was her brother. 'Smokekit, where am I?' She asked.' You're in Starclan.' He replied. She gasped' Am I dead?' Smokekit shook his head. 'Starclan sent me to warn you, In time, one of the cats you trust the most will Betray you.' Silverpaw looked at him. 'What do you mean?' She asked. 'You'll have to figure it out on your own.' He said, then bagan to dissolve.' Wait, Smokekit, How is mom and Amberpaw? Did they make it to Starclan?' Smokekit said something, but nothing came out and he had dissolved away._

_**Whew, sorry I haven't updated in a while, Ive been busy. I had food poising, my computer crashed, I found a kitten, then gave it away, And tons of other stuff. Please remeber to reveiw and i already decided to update the alliegances page. When you reveiw, please be honest. Tell me what to improve on, tell me what things i do that are good, Please tell me. Also on my thingy you go to when you click my name, I'll put up links to the cats and my deviantart.**_

!EDIT:May 29 2013: Alright kiddies, I'm back. I'm much better writer now, but sadly have given up on this story, although I will keep it up here so I can be reminded why I will NEVER want to be in middle school ever again::EDIT!


End file.
